


Unexpected Encounters

by 1997_MusicLover



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1997_MusicLover/pseuds/1997_MusicLover
Summary: Himchan is a struggling college student and fate has a funny way of leading him in the right direction.





	Unexpected Encounters

“What do you mean I’m late? Class doesn’t start until noon.”

“No! It starts in ten minutes!”

Himchan freezes in place, hand mid-way to grabbing a coffee mug. “He changed the time?”

“Yeah! Last night! Now hurry up and get here, you can’t miss another lecture remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, oh god, okay I’m coming.” Himchan hangs up and slams the cupboard closed. “The one night I don’t check my emails.”

In a rushed panic, Himchan runs out of the kitchen and over to his room throwing his laptop and notebook into his backpack. Ripping his jacket off the bed he throws it on while slipping into his best boots for running. With lightning fingers, he laces them up and throws on his back pack. In a dash through the kitchen he leaves the coffee pot untouched and instead snatches a bagel that he quickly shoves into his mouth so he can grab his keys and phone. As he stuffs his phone into his pocket he gets his door open and closes it with his foot. Making sure the doors locked securely he then takes off for the stairwell, jumping three steps at a time and rushing out the lobby.

It’s days like these that make Himchan wonder if the world is against him. College has been enough of a struggle for him recently and his parents keep getting on him about pursuing better career options, which he promptly ignores all their advice. He still feels like he’s discovering what he wants to do.

College in general has been nothing but boring classes and annoying teachers whom he doesn’t care for. He knows he’s smart, and could ace any doctor degree if tried, but it’s not what he wants and nothing else has clicked for him.

In today’s case, if he misses another lecture form this teacher he’ll fail yet again to get into another degree and have to find something else. Which, history isn’t a degree he wants but Youngjae doesn’t want to be alone so he’s been making sure he doesn’t mess up. Though the cards are not in his favor.

Himchan doesn’t take much time to slow down as he runs though the busy streets. He knows trying to catch a bus now would be pointless; instead he sprints his way through crowds, the college isn’t that far but with only a short timeframe he really doesn’t want to risk it.

Fate has a funny way of leading people in the direction they should go. For Himchan, fate decides to get him almost to the lecture hall and then throw a kid on a skateboard his way. As Himchan tries to doge the kid – who also skillfully maneuvers out of the way – he finds himself crashing into another guy.

Himchan gives a high pitch cry as he finds himself falling, gripping onto the jacket of the guy. The pair both roll onto the grass beside the sidewalk. Himchan lands hard on his side and rolls a little as his hand releases its grip on the other’s jacket. A groan sounds by his ear as he lays on his back, staring up at the gray, cloudy sky.

“Shit.” Is all Himchan can utter. He knows for sure he’ll never make it in time.

“Sorry.” A rough voice speaks out near his ear, the other man shuffling up to his knees and then feet.

Himchan continues to stare up, now at the tall man, as he blinks a few times.

The man is holding a pair of headphones, that must have slipped off his head in the collision, and stares down at Himchan through a pair of black sunglasses. “I had my headphones on, I didn’t see you so sorry.”

He holds out a hand, which Himchan gladly takes.

Once he’s back on his feet, Himchan pulls out his phone and – surely enough – the clock lets him know he’s already one minute late. He can’t stop the harsh laugh that he makes as he tilts his head back.

“Just my luck.” With a sigh, Himchan leans his head forward and levels his eyes with the guy he ran into. “I should apologize, I was rushing trying to make it to class on time. Looks like fate has other plans.”

The guy chuckles and nods. “Seems like it, take it you’re late now?”

“Yep,” Himchan picks up his bag and throws it over his shoulder, “now I can walk in and know my teacher is going to fail me. At least now I know.” This makes the man laugh as he nods his head.

“It’s always good to just know at that point.” He flashes Himchan a bright, full tooth smile as he brushes his black, fluffy hair out of his face.

Himchan can’t help but notice how cute this guy is and familiar, but he can’t put his finger on where he’s seen him. Before he can work up the nerve to ask the man’s phone rings and he sighs.

“Well, I’ve got to go it seems. Sorry again for running into you.” He waves his phone before answering and turning to hurry off.

“It’s okay,” Himchan calls after him, causing him to look back, “just don’t play your music so loud next time.” With one last smile, the man hurries off down the sidewalk to town.

Heaving a sigh, Himchan turns to continue on to the lecture hall. He’s officially over ten minutes late when he slips into class.

Youngjae is sitting in their usual back corner, glaring at Himchan as he sneaks over to his seat. The teacher sees him as well and manages to hold back a glare when Himchan waves to them. Taking his seat, Himchan also takes the hard smack Youngjae lands on his arm.

“Seriously!?” He whisper-shouts.

“Sorry,” Himchan gives a sheepish shrug, “skateboard kid got in my way and I accidently crashed into some guy.”

Youngjae groans, dropping his head on the desk. “I’m going to find that guy and kick him. I can’t do history courses alone.”

Stifling a laugh, Himchan pats his back reassuringly. “You like history, you’ll be fine. Plus, you can always ask your little crush to study with you.”

At that, Youngjae sits up right, knocking his pencil off the desk as a fierce blush takes over his face. Himchan grins at this, loving to tease Youngjae.

“If your crush wasn’t someone famous and just some stupid college dude, trust me, I’d be doing the same things to you.” Youngjae grumbles under his breath as he picks up his pencil. “But still, shut up about Daehyun.”

“Never.”

They both soon swing their focus back to the lecture. Youngjae diligently takes the notes he needs as Himchan just tries to stay awake. Most days he can be very cheery in the morning, but some days he really needs coffee and today is one of those. When the lecture finally ends, he stays seated, watching and waiting for Youngjae to finish up all his notes. Once Youngjae closes his notebook he stands.

Together they exit the room, Himchan smiles and waves at the teacher. “I know, you’ll flunk me. I’ll pick a new degree don’t worry!” Youngjae rolls his eyes at that and shoves him out the door.

“You are impossible.” He snaps, smacking Himchan’s arm once more for good measure.

“I’ll be less impossible if we get coffee.” Himchan coaxes, flashing his bright smile to try and win him over.

Youngjae hums, eyeing him for a second before nodding. “Fine, but only cause Jongup and me already planned to meet up for lunch at the café.”

“Yes!” Himchan pumps his first in the air and begins to sing a victory song. Youngjae, having been living with him for so long, ignores him as they head out to the café.

Himchan, Youngjae, and Jongup have been rooming together since each of them started here. Himchan started in the dorms, but during his fourth year – and probably fifth degree change – he moved out and scouted for a roommate. Youngjae at that time was a freshman and he really didn’t feel like living in the dorms so he took Himchan’s offer. The following year, an old friend of Himchan showed up at the college and he didn’t have enough tuition to cover the dorm prices. Youngjae was the one to push Himchan to offer him a space in their apartment. Since then, the three have grown close as brothers and still live together today.

The café they frequent is just off campus and stays open late into the morning for the college crowd. After getting their drinks and food, Youngjae and Himchan make their way over to a back table where Jongup sits with a textbook open.

“Hey,” Jongup calls when they approach, “are either of you half-decent at math?”

He receives a snort from Youngjae and a laugh from Himchan. Jongup’s shoulder drop as he groans. “I’m gonna flunk again. My dance instructor wants me to pass this stupid class before he’ll let me choreograph.”

“Then you my friend are in a tough spot.” Himchan states with a smile as he sits next to Jongup.

Youngjae sits across from Jongup next to Himchan and nods his head. “I heard Daehyun offers tutoring lessons.”

“Of course, you know what your crush offers.” Himchan says lowly, earning him a punch on the arm instead of the previous slaps.  “I’m serious about the Daehyun thing though.”

“God shut up.” Youngjae choses to stuff his face with the sandwich he bought and ignore Himchan.

Jongup kicks him under the table for Youngjae. “Leave him alone, you’re no better with your little rap crush. But I might seriously do that.”

Youngjae raises a brow.

“Ask Daehyun for tutoring.” Jongup clarifies before closeting his text book and shoving in his bag. “Math is circle of hell, I swear.”

They fall into light conversation as they all eat. Jongup continues to complain about math and Youngjae explains what happened to Himchan earlier in the morning. He hits Himchan once more on the account of: he has to go through history alone now.

“Himchan would’ve never stuck with history though.” Jongup declares with a knowing grin. “He appreciates art, but not enough to read countless history papers.”

Himchan makes a dramatic, school girl like dreamy sigh. “He gets me.”

“But,” Jongup steers back to the topic of Himchan’s morning, “are you sure it was the skater kid?”

“Oh yeah,” Himchan nods his head, quickly swallowing the food he was chewing, “I’d recognize that kids stupid skate board anywhere.”

“He’s not a bad kid.” Youngjae defends.

Himchan rolls his eyes. “I know that but, he just keeps almost killing me.”

Youngjae simply points at him and says: “Dramatic.”

“Jae, hush.” Putting his hand up to Youngjae’s face he frowns. “He almost kills me and he’s tall. No kid should be that tall.”

Jongup snorts and quickly covers his mouth.

“Oh right, your short and tall is your type. Skater kid is perfect for you.”

Jongup picks up his fork on the table and flips it around, raising it to stab Himchan. As Himchan laughs lightly, Youngjae grabs Jongup’s wrist.

“What have I said about this?” Youngjae asks, staring Jongup down.

“Not in public?” Jongup offers, honestly not sure if Youngjae will take it.

“Right,” Youngjae smiles and forces Jongup to drop his hand, “now put that down and eat. You can stab him later.”

“I can feel the love Jae, so caring.” Himchan jests.

“That’s not love, but keep trying. You’ll get emotions someday.” As Jongup laughs at Youngjae’s comment, Himchan takes a swing at Youngjae’s arm.

“Speaking of emotions and crushes,” Jongup pipes up again, “how’s yours?”

Himchan looks over to see Jongup staring at him, and he tries hard not to let his ears turn red.

Youngjae grins. “Yeah, how is mister infamous producer, singer rapper doing?”

“It’s not a crush I just admire him,” Himchan starts, taking a sip of his coffee, “and according to all the social media and fan sites he’s still on hiatus. His mental health is his company’s main priority and they’re given him a sabbatical to deal with everything.”

“Any fan sightings?”

“I think,” Himchan scratches his head as he shrugs, “but nothing solid. He’s pretty quiet about his family and past before the company, so it’s hard to follow him. Which is good, the guy really needs his rest.”

“See,” Jongup points the fork at Himchan, “crush.”

“Shut up or I’ll go tell that skater kid all about you.”

“You’re to chicken Chan.”

“Try me.”

Youngjae stares at them both for a minute before shaking his head. “You two are so weird, ya know that right?”

“Says our resident fashion critic.” Jongup points out, moving his fork to point at Youngjae.

“Wanting to look good isn’t weird.” Youngjae scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“You are not a fashion major, but I heard Daehyun in minoring in it.” Himchan smiles, and leans closer to Youngjae. “Could that be why?”

“I hate you both so much.”

“I’ll save you.” Jongup sympathizes with a smile. “Himchan, you ran into a handsome guy today. Any idea who he was?”

As Himchan begins to ponder over the – rather handsome – man he tripped into that morning, the café door opens and catches his attention. With wide eyes Himchan watches the handsome, dark haired stranger walk in. Swallowing the lump in his throat he raises a hand and gestures to the door. “Well, I still don’t know _who_ he is, but uh, there he is.”

Both Youngjae and Jongup almost snap their necks as they look over at him.

The guy has his headphones on again, with one slid off his ear as he orders at the counter. This time, Himchan takes note of his appearance. His hair is decently short, with his bangs being long enough to frame the top half of his face in wavy strands. He wants to know what his eyes look like, but he’s still wearing the sunglasses. He’s tall, maybe a few centimeters taller than Himchan himself and still very familiar.

“Himchan,” Youngjae’s voice comes out calm, but his eyes are wide. “Do you realize who that is?”

“If you don’t then can I hit you?” Jongup adds.

Himchan furrows his brows, glancing at the two of them before looking back at the guy who’s now smiling brightly as he thanks the cashier.

“He looks familiar, but not like anyone we know.” Himchan shrugs, keeping the guy in his peripheral vison.

“Himchan,” Youngjae starts again, turning to face his friend, “how long has Yongguk been on leave?”

“I have – literally – no idea how he relates to all this, but it’s coming up on a few months.” Himchan stares at Youngjae for a second, then he feels a hard punch to his arm. A high-pitched yelp sounds from him as he jerks back, catching the attention of the people close to them. Rubbing his arm, Himchan glares at Jongup. “What was that for?”

“You are an idiot. Like, we already knew this but how can you not see that!” Jongup points violently at the guy, who is a couple tables over.

As the guy glances up, all three of then quickly look down at their food and drinks.

“Jongup don’t do that.” Youngjae scolds.

“here.” Jongup pulls his phone out of his jacket and searches for something. Once he finds what he was looking for, then he holds the phone carefully so it’s facing Himchan but not the guy of their conversation.

Himchan takes the phone and looks at the screen. Jongup had brought up a picture of Himchan’s favorite producer, Bang Yongguk. Staring at the picture, Himchan notes it was one from his last promotion a while back, his hair buzzed almost short and skin paler than it used to be. He remembers how shocked everyone was by the way he looked.

“Yongguk.” Jongup points to his phone. “Now look at your guy from this morning.”

Looking up from the phone, Himchan focuses on the guy a few tables over. Youngjae and Jongup keep their eyes on Himchan as he studies him. It takes a few minutes, probably a few minutes too long, but when it clicks Himchan drops Jongup’s phone on the table.

“Oh my God.”

The man – Yongguk – looks up at that and Himchan is sure if he wasn’t still wearing sunglasses he’d be locking eyes with him. When he realizes, he’s staring he hangs his head, waves the guy off with a quick “sorry” and turns back to Jongup.

“This can’t be happening.” Himchan moans quietly, trying to make himself seems smaller. “Someone kill me, Jongup now is your chance.”

Youngjae actually laughs, loud and full. Jongup bites his bottom lip to stifle his laughter as he pats Himchan’s shoulder. They’re ripped out of their pity party for Himchan by someone clearing their throat. Himchan keeps his head down as Youngjae and Jongup look up.

“You’re the guy who ran into me earlier, right?” A new voice speaks, a voice Himchan now recognizes from countless interviews he’s watched of him.

With a steadying breath, he nods his head and slowly looks up to Yongguk. “Yeah, sorry.”

Yongguk smiles at him, making Himchan blush lightly.

“It’s no worries really,” Yongguk says, waving him off, “I just thought maybe I could buy you a coffee or food sometime to repay for you being late for your class.”

Himchan feels Youngjae’s hand smack against his leg as he grins and Jongup just blinks up at Yongguk.

“It’s really no problem.” Himchan flushes as he gives a shy smile. “I didn’t like the class anyways.”

“Still.” Yongguk presses, finally pulling his sunglasses off. “Can I take you out some time?”

“Did you just ask him out?” Jongup blurts out, still blankly staring at Yongguk.

“Yah!” Youngjae kicks him under the table, glaring.

Yongguk laughs at the interaction and nods his head. “Yes, yes I did.”

“Well,” Jongup relaxes back in his chair, “did _not_ see this coming.”

“Um, can I answer?” Himchan raises a brow at Jongup, who shrugs his shoulder. Rolling his eyes, he turns his attention back to Yongguk. “Sure, yeah that’d be fine. Thank you.”

“No problem, you’re really cute so I’m glad I ran into you again.” Yongguk admits, with a shyer smile.

By now, Himchan’s face is bright red along with his shy smile. He gets out a quiet “thank you” as Yongguk grabs a napkin. Youngjae is quick to hold out his pen to Yongguk with a smile. Surprisingly, Yongguk doesn’t find this weird or awkward but kind of sweet. Quickly, he scribbles his name and number on the napkin and slides it over to Himchan.

Nodding his head, Himchan grins. “I’ll call you.”

“Good.” With on last wide, bright grin, Yongguk slips on his sunglasses and grabs his drink.

Once he’s out of the cafe, Himchan looks at the napkin. Yongguk did leave his real name: Bang Yongguk. It could be anyone, but with his name written down, Himchan knows he can comfortably tell him he knows him, he just has to remember not to freak out. He doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until Youngjae squeals and he’s shocked back in his chair and forced ot take a deep breath.

“Out Himchan has a date!”

“A date with his real crush.” Jongup grins. “His real, famous, hot crush.”

“Well,” Himchan returns Jongup’s grin with one of his own, “that means it’s time you guys made some progress on your crushes."


End file.
